Stranded
by MysteriousWriterGirl14
Summary: Rose is on her way to see her father when disaster strikes and her plane crashes on a mysterious island. She lands on an island with...VIKINGS AND DRAGONS? How will Rose survive going from the lap of luxery to a villiage of hard working vikings? Will Rose ever get home? Find out in this amazing story! (I know summary's bad. Actual story's better & T rating because I'm paranoid)
1. Figure in The Distance

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own HTTYD I only own my OCs

* * *

**Rose's POV:**

The ride is next to unbearable. I am cramped in a tiny plane next to strangers on my way to my dad's faculty in the of a frozen waste land! For a multimillionaire's and world-famous fashion designer's daughter you think he could do better than a death trap with wings. Why can't I just take my private jet?! I mean that's what we got it for, right?! Instead of luxurious comfort I'm cramped into a plane meant for two with five in here and the big, puffy fur coats doesn't help at all.

I keep bouncing around in my seat because of the wind blowing, pushing and shoving the_ death trap with wings_ around like a toy. I have to deal with this to go see my dad up in the north pole. I have to deal with this disaster every year. I see my dad literally like five minutes: when we get off the plane, when I unpack, and when we get on the plane. The rest of the time he's bragging to his colleagues about his "state of the art, five-star facility".

We just passed Greenland, 5 months ago a plane disappeared in this area. None of the wreckage was found, no bodies or survivors either. That thought sent chills down my spine. The thought of being lost and alone and cold floating on a piece of wreckage in the middle of the arctic ocean. The thought of_ it_. I decided to not to focus on the worst case scenario, not to focus on _it_. So I pulled up my fur hood up and used it as a pillow and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Ow! Watch where your going pilot! My Dad is the one who signs your paycheck!" I said rubbing my head and brushing my auburn bangs out of my face. The other passengers looked at me with slight fear but mostly with the "_Really?-Your-playing-that-card_" look. They probably think I'm a spoiled brat who gets what she wants, when she wants it but I'm not like that. I'm not a princess, I'm far from it. I may like skirts, dresses, jewelery and makeup and have rich parents but I am _NOT A FREAKING PRINCESS!_ I'm a fashion designer protegé with an edge. I know how to fight. I'm a black belt in kung-fu so I know how to defend my self.

"Hey, pilot when are we landing? I want to get off this rust bucket." I said. "Yes sir, when are we landing?" Asked the woman next to me. We got no answer. As I'm still bouncing around in my seat being thrown around like a rag doll. I look out my window. I see nothing, absolute white out. A feeling of panic began to well up inside me. My worst fears began to flash before my eyes. **BOOM! **I am brought back to reality. "OK, what is was that?!" I said totally frightened. The other passengers all look at each other with fear quite obvious between us. I get out of my seat and walk to the entrance of the of the cockpit.

I see a streak of dark grey smoke against the windshield. "Ok, _please_ tell me that is not what I think it is." I said pointing to the smoke. "I wish I could Ms. Rose." He said. I walk back to my seat and buckled it. I touched the teal rose on my choker and murmured to my self "Mommy." As a single tear rolled down my cheek. After that, absolute hell broke loose.

Three of the passengers started screaming. The other one started looking for parachutes or life vest or something frantically. I sat there knowing my worst fear was coming true. My life flashed before my eyes. The thought of it flooded my thoughts. Then a gust of cold wind brought me back to reality. The man who was searching frantically found two parachutes and organized the other three screaming people to use the single person parachutes like two person parachutes. Both pairs then jumped out the exit and disappeared in the storm.

Minutes passed that felt like hours. Then the plane crashed on to a beach. I closed my eyes and heard metal snap like twigs and bend like made its made of wet clay. Sharp metal edges scraped my arms and legs. The metal twisted and bended in a way that it crush my left leg. Then a sharp piece of metal stabbed my side. I screamed in pain. I was losing blood fast. As minutes passed by I was losing hope of surviving. I touched the rose on my necklace and murmured " Please, Mommy." As tears rolled down my cheeks. As I was losing conciseness I noticed something. Through the snow in the distance was the shape of a man riding a weird shaped horse. And with my last ounce of conciseness I yelled weakly "Help!" As ever thing went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as possible! No flames! Suggestions are welcome. :D


	2. The Girl

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own HTTYD or any franchise related to HTTYD

**Hiccup's POV**:

"Ok Toothless, time for lunch!" I said knocking over a basket of fish. Toothless dove in head first in to the pile of fish in front of him. I chuckled to my self as Toothless scarfed down every last fish. "Whoa Toothless I know you wanted to work on that new move, but this kinda funny how bad you want to work on it bud." I said petting Toothless' head, when Toothless licked me. "Awe, Toothless..." I said wiping off his saliva. "You know that doesn't wash out. Now I'm gonna smell like fish for a week." I said still trying to get Toothless' saliva off my clothes. Toothless laughed his dragon laugh at this. Sometimes I sware, that dragon licks me on purpose just to make me smell like a rotten fish, but I love him any way.

"Ok Toothless let's go prac-" **BOOM!** "What in the name of Thor? Did you hear that Toothless?" I said as Toothless nods his head in confirmation. "Hiccup, Hiccup!" I hear a female voice say. "Oh Astrid it's you. Did you hear that sound Astrid?" "Yeah I did. I thought it was one of your new stuntsgone wrong so I headed over here to see if you were ok, but it looks like you haven't even taken off." "Yeah I haven't, but it sounded like it came from the coast. Astrid go have the twins and Snotloud check the eastern and western sides of the island. You take the north side, while me and Toothless take the south side. Signal me or the others if you find something." "Got it!" Astrid said.

Astrid then ran towards Stormfly and hopped on her dragon as did l and we took off. I headed toward the one place that I thought that sound came from. "Toothless, head to that cove where we found that weird metal thing!" I said to toothless over the wind. Toothless nodded in understandment and headed towards the edge of the cove. A minute or went by before we landed on the edge of the cove. "Toothless I wanna walk down the cove cause I have a feeling that we're gonna find something like last time, and I have a feel what we found wasn't from any where near Berk." Toothless got what I said and we walked down the beach.

It didn't take long for me to see something though the snow in the distance. I saw a big blob of something in the distance. What I heard next shocked me to the core. I heard a faint, unfamilar female voice say weakly "Help...". I told Toothless "Run Toothless, follow that voice! I think someone needs help!" Toothless ran for what felt like hours, but in reality was merely a minute or two.

When I reached the source of the voice I looked on in horror at what was in front of me. I saw twisted and contorted metal contraption. that had also snapped like twigs creating jagged spears of metal. It looked like a torture device. But inside of this cage of torture was a girl, she looked about 15 or 16. She had long, wavy auburn hair and wore the weirdest clothes giving me the clue she wasn't from Berk. Her side was soaked crimson red, the color of blood. She had the metal puncturing her side like a dagger and other small cuts over what I could see of her body.

"Toothless you need to tear away the metal so we can get her to a healer, but be careful she has some metal in her side and one wrong move could hurt her more!" Toothless started tearing away at the metal with deadly precision. Every move Toothless made rattled my nerves. The entire time I paced back and forth for what felt like hours as Toothless tore away at the metal. Finally Toothless tore away enough metal so I could climb inside. I picked the girl bridal style and climbed on to Toothless. "Toothless hurry to the village, we need to get her help." Then Toothless took of top speed for the village.

* * *

I know I'm evil I left with a cliffie! *Evil laugh* Ok, I know this took like _**FOREVER** _and I'm sorry about that but I've been busy trying to keep up with high school and the rest of my life. So if I don't update again soon comment a little it might give me some, motivation. (Hint, hint)


	3. WHAT IS THAT?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HTTYD franchise or anything related to the franchise. I only own my OCs

Reminder: this story takes place 2 years after the movie.

I know it took last chapter forever to be posted so here's an extra early chapter to make up for it. Enjoy!

**Rose's POV:**

I groan as I begin to gain conciseness. I feel like I'm laying on some thing rock hard. My eyes flutter open and I hear "She's waking up." I look around and standing next to whatever I'm laying on is a 15-year-old boy. He was tall and thin. He had short messy auburn hair and green eyes. He wore very ugly earthy green long sleeve shirt with a brown fur vest and matching green pants. To his left was a giant black lizard with big green curious eyes staring at me. WAIT! WHAT?!

I sat up instantly and screamed as I realized what I just saw and yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" The lizard tilts his head in confusion and looks at the boy. The boy looks just as confused back and looks at me and says "Toothless?" I respond with "Noo, I'm talking about the ceiling..." i say sarcastically. "OF COURSE I'M TALKING ABOUT THE GIANT MAN EATING LIZARD!" The boy laughs at this statement. "This Toothless my dragon, don't worry he won't hurt you. Plus he only eats fish." He said calmly trying to calm me down. "Oh, he's a harmless drag-WAIT! WHAT?! DRAGON?!" The boy's face begins to grow a look of worry and hits his palm to his forehead like he's saying 'not this again'.

I yell "This place is insane! I'm outta here!" I throw the wool blanket covering me across the room and stand up. I probably would have screamed out in pain because of my recently stabbed side but I was too busy freaking out to notice the mind numbing pain. As I take my first step I fall flat on my face and scream out in pain realizing how much that hurt my side. The boy picked me up bridal style and puts me back on what I think is a bed. Then he says " You might want to take it easy until your better and your used to your new leg. Oh! Where are my manners? I never introduced myself. I'm Hiccup & of course you've met my dragon, Toothless... Now before you start screaming again about where you are and what's going on, _please_ let me explain." I nod with my arms crossed signaling him to continue.

"Ok, so first your on the island of Berk. I found you in some metal contraption that crashed on the island, unconscious and bleeding to death. So I brought you back to my home and had the healer fix you up, hence forth the bandages on your right side. Now for your leg. When you crashed in that metal contraption the bottom half of your left leg was crushed so much that the bone had shattered. So the healer had to cut it off and I made you a metal leg similar to mine. That is the reason you fell flat on your face five minutes ago and don't worry I almost fell flat on my face like you did the first time I walked with my metal leg, so don't feel bad."

I was speechless. There was so much to take in and so many things going though my mind. But one thing kept shocking me to my core. My leg. I stared at it for what seemed like hours, I thought about how my life would never be the same. _Ever_. Then I stared at Hiccup's metal leg wondering why he would need a metal leg. Was he born with out a leg? Did it get chopped of in battle? I mean he looks old enough to be in the army. But one dreaded thought kept poisoning my mind. Did Toothless bite it off?

I was brought back to earth by Hiccup snapping his fingers saying "Hello? Helloo?" "Oh, sorry lost in thought. So I guess it's my turn to explain?" I said. He pulled up a chair from a nearby desk and sits in it backwards resting his arms and his chin on the back of the chair. I take this as a yes. "My name is Rosalinda James but call me Rose. And if you ever call me Rosie I will personally knock you into next week. Any ways, that 'contraption' you found me in, it's called a plane or as I like to call it a death trap with wings. It was taking me to the north pole when there was an engine malfunction and the plane fell from the sky and crashed on the island and the next thing I know I'm here trying to figure out what the heck is going on. And that brings us to the present."

DING! DONG! DING!

"What was that?" I questioned. "Dinner." He replied. "I could really use some food right about now. I'm starved." I said licking my lips at the thought of food. Oh so delicious food. "Here I'll go to the great hall and get us some food. You wait here." Hiccup said. "No, I mean why can't I? If I'm gonna be stuck here a while I might as well get to know my way around the place. Right? I can sit on Toothless as he follows you." I say almost pleading with Hiccup. "Do I have a choice?" He says. "That or I sneak out and follow you and I blow my cover by falling on my face and screaming in pain." I say. "Might as well if I don't bring you your just gonna follow me anyway." Hiccup replies in defeat.


	4. NOT CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

_**I know this isn't a chapter and I'm sorry. I have a little case of writer's block right now so suggestions would be great. This is a preveiw of a new story I'm writing. So this story doesn't have a name yet so, again, suggestions would be great. This story is gonna be the whole Avatar the Last Airbender series from the point of view of Katara's (feternal) twin sister Karina(my OC). I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"It's not gettin' away from me this time. Watch and learn ladies. This is how you catch a fish." Sokka said readying his spear. "I'm watching as close as I can, I don't think I can watch any closer Sokka." I said in a sarcastic tone rolling my eyes all the while. "Hardy har har, Karina. Now sshh." He said putting his finger over his lips telling me to shut it. I turned around and refocused on my sister. She gave me a nervous glance and took off her dark blue mitten. She took a deep breathe in and out.

Then a bubble of water floated out of the sea with a fish inside! "Oh my gosh Katara, you did it! I cheered quietly as the bubble dances in the air under my sister's control. I'm trying not to disturb Mr. Huntsman behind me with my congratulating. I spotted another fish and bring the fish out of the water in its personal water bubble. My bubble dances as I wave my arms to and fro', Katara doing the same. "Look, Sokka!" Katara said. "Sshh! Katara! Your gonna scare it away!" He whispered. "Mmmm…I can already smell it cooking." Sokka said in less of a whisper focusing even more on his dinner-to-be. "But Sokka we each caught one!" I said but while I was focusing on my fish, Katara's fish ventured above my brother's head.

Sokka raised his spear preparing to strike the fish but when he did the bottom end of his spear hit Katara's water bubble sending the fish flying back into the sea and sending the water downwards, soaking himself with water. I laughed as I let my fish fall back into the sea. "Hey!" Katara said mad at our brother. "Why is it every time either of you two play with magic water I get soaked?!" Sokka said squeezing out the water out of his pony tail. "It's not magic, it's water bending." Katara said. I replied "Yeah, what Katara said. It's-"

"Yeah, Yeah ancient art, unique to our culture blah, blah, blah. Look I'm just saying if I had weird powers I'd keep all my weirdness to my self." Our brother said. "Your calling us weird?" My sister remarked. "I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." Katara said as Sokka stopped making muscles at his reflection. "And I'm not the one who has a ponytail." I remarked. That comment made my brother angry. Sokka replied "It is not a ponytail; it is a warrior's wolf ta-"."oomph!"


	5. A Girlfriend, A Flirt & A Judo Flip

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own HTTYD or anything related to the franchise. I only own my OCs

Ok, I just have to say this… YOU GUYS ARE FRICKEN AWESOME! **_OVER 500 VIEWS_**! *Le scream* *le fangirls* *le scream some more* I love you guys! Keep up the awesomeness! And yes I know I haven't updated recently and I hate myself for that so I am _very_ sorry!

**Rose's POV**

I climbed up on Toothless and we made our way to the great hall. We got a couple weird looks from some locals on the way but I don't really care. I mean there are dragons here! I think they've seen weirder things than I girl with a metal leg on a dragon. I mean obviously it isn't uncommon because Hiccup has a metal leg and rides a dragon. But one thing kept getting my attention. Everyone in this village looks like they belong in my history book back home.

In fact the whole village looks like it belongs in a museum! I feel like I'm having one of those dreams where you go back in time and everyone thinks your from that time but yourself. It almost reminds me of… "vikings." I must have said that out loud because I was pulled from my thoughts to the sound of Hiccup's voice. "Yes we are vikings. Why do you ask?" "Huh?" I said coming back to reality. "I thought you asked if we were vikings, so I answered your question." It finally accord to me that I said that out loud.

"Oh sorry I was just…thinking. You know? Thinking about how much my life will change. I mean first I crash-land here. Then I wake up with this thing where my leg used to be! And the worst part is?! I don't even know if I'll ever be able to get back…home. Home." I may never go home. Ever. No more playing my guitar. No more chocolate croissants for breakfast. No more sleepovers with Haylee.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be dumping my feelings on someone I barely know." Ugh. I hate when I get all emotional. "No, it's okay. Let's just say I'm not like most vikings." Hiccup said. I could tell he has pity for me. Great, I have a pity friend instead of a real friend. Just great. "No really I- Oh my god. I think I just discovered why you call it the _great_ hall." My jaw dropped down to the floor- errr, ground. The place is huge! Like mega fricken GINORMOUS! Hiccup chuckled at my childish actions. I guess this doesn't happen a lot. "Hey what are we waiting for an invitation? Let's go inside! I could eat my weight in food right now!" I said eager to eat.

Hiccup began to push the huge door open despite his somewhat scrawny size. Then me, Toothless and Hiccup slipped inside. The whole room stopped and stared with exception of an occasional murmur. All eyes were on us, I sunk down into the saddle cause I don't like this kind of attention. While Hiccup just kept on walking like nothing was happening. Which I found quite odd. This must happen a lot with him, but he seems like a normal guy other than the viking thing…and the metal leg. It's not like he's locally famous. Is he? But even if he is why do you have to stare? Just…grrr.

We eventually stopped and made it to this table in the back of the room. There was already some people sitting there that looked Hiccup's age. The one on the far left was a girl with blonde hair pulled back in a braid with blue eyes. She gave me a death glare as we approached so she is either Hiccup's girl friend or an over protective sister that has trust issues(my money's on girl friend personally). Next to her were who I think were twins. A boy and a girl who both scrawny and had blonde hair and the classic viking helmets. They were arguing, something about blowing stuff up better than the other.

A crossed from the twins was a very chubby boy with a viking helmet that was obviously too small for him. He was reading a book with the picture of a dragon on the front. **(A/N I bet you can't guess what book it is!)** And finally next to the chubby boy was a boy who had black shaggy hair and a muscular build. He was flexing his muscles and flirting with the girl a crossed from him. The girl didn't look very happy and looked about ready to slap him.

Hiccup interrupted what seemed to their normal nonsense by making our presence known. "No 'hey' or 'hi' or even 'So this is the girl you found yesterday'." Hiccup helped me off of Toothless and sat me down at the table. The whole group had mixed reactions after Hiccup set me down. First the boy who was flirting came up to me and knelt on one knee and grabbed my hand "Hello there, beautiful. My name is Snotlout. If there is anything, _anything_ at all I can do for you, just let me know." The guy apparently named Snotlout said winking as he finished his statement.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't feel like dating a walking bag of testosterone who will play with my emotions like a toy. Then dump me for the next pretty girl he sees." Everyone at the table burst in to laughter at Snotlout's failed attempt to get me to like him. "Who-ever you- are I li-ke you!" She said between laughs. "My name's Astrid." She said holding out her hand. I shook her hand with all the confidence I have. "My name's Rose. If any of you call me Rosie I'll personally judo flip you into next week." They all looked confused so I was gonna do a little 'demonstration.' "Snotlout?" "Yes? My love." "Stand right here for me." I said getting up from my seat. I was a little wobble-y but I made it without falling on my face, or butt for that matter.

Then I got in the most stable stance I could with my new-found metal foot. I then grabbed his arm and flipped him over my back and on to the floor. The whole table erupted into laughter again as Snotlout lay on the ground shocked trying to process just exactly what happened. "That's what happens when you call me Rosie. Except next time I won't be so gentle." I said making my way back to my seat as Snot-face got up brushed him self off and headed back to his. But I tripped and landed in Hiccup's arms, our faces inches away. "Well, ahh- this is umm, awkward." I said my cheeks growing hot. Hiccup's cheeks turned pink as he said "yeah umm, awkward."

I got my footing again, stood up and and made my way to my seat. Then the guy of the two twins said to Astrid "Looks like you got some competition." As he elbowed her. That earned him a punch in the arm as Astrid said "Shut up Tuffnut". She then stared straight at me giving her death glare that sent chills down my spine. "Hey, don't get your panties in a twist I got a boy friend of my own at home." I lied. This lessened her death glare but gave me the 'i'm-watching-you' sign with her hands. "So where exactly is 'home'?" Astrid asked.

"I'm not so sure you'd believe me." I responded. This caused Astrid to shoot out her seat like a rocket yelling "I knew it! She's an outcast spy! Hiccup! Snotlout! Grab her before she can draw a weapon!" "Whoa! Astrid let's not be jumping to conclusions! Let Rose explain more." Hiccup said bringing his totally psychotic girl friend back to her seat next to him. "Okay, I don't know what the heck she's talking about with the outcast stuff but I can tell its bad. So anyways I live hundreds of thousands of miles southwest of here. I think. In a place called New York City." Most of of the gang went "oh…" but of course Astrid doesn't believe me.

"I don't believe you"

"Well then, if you don't believe me than ask me a bunch of questions you think these 'outcasts' would know automatically."

"How are we suppose to know if you're anwsering truthfully?"

"Because I sware on my mother's grave that every single answer is the whole truth."

The whole table went dead silent. Everyone knew I meant buisness. It was a verbal smack down between me and Astrid. In other words, shiz just got _real_.

* * *

Dun! Dun! DUUUUUUUUN! A cliffie! *maniacal laughing* *cough* *cough* ugh! Hairball!

Anywhoooo...

I know I haven't updated in a _really_ long time! I hate myself for that! But I have a life too ya know. So I made this chapter with twice the recommended awesomeness and a dash of pure comedy. Personally I think this is my best chapter so far. And it's definitely my longest so far(was gonna be longer but then I'm like why waste a good cliffie). Also be on the look out for updates on previous chapters! So need less to say be on the look out for updates of all kinds and as always, review, fav and follow! : D

No flames please!


	6. SOPA'S BACK!

ATTENTION MY LOYAL FANFICTION FOLLOWERS,

SOPA is back with a vengance! And this time its after fanfiction! Unless you want Fanfiction shutdown and deleted you need to sign this petition Your only hurting your self if you don't sign! So for the sake of fandoms every where **_SIGN THIS PETITION_!**

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa- 2014/

Take out the spaces and sign that petition! We only have until the 19th to reach 100,000 signatures. So hurry!


End file.
